Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XIV
W samym środku długiego piętrowego gmachu, przypierającego jednym końcem do kościoła Ojców Benedyktynów, znajdują się duże, ciężkie, okute drzwi z wielką mosiężną klamką, umieszczoną tak wysoko, że "knoty" wspinać się do niej muszą na palcach, a niżsi spomiędzy nich wcale dosięgnąć jej nie mogą. Te drzwi prowadzą razem do szkoły i do klasztoru. Lewa połowa gmachu, łącząca się z kościołem, należy do zakonników; prawa stanowi własność uczniów i nauczycieli. Pomimo że żaden mur nie rozgradza tych dwóch połów, że żaden napis nie wskazuje przeznaczenia jednej i drugiej - tworzą jakby dwa światy odrębne. Zdaje się, że między tymi połowami leży przepaść niemożliwa do przebycia. Nikt też nawet nie próbuje przebywać owej przepaści. Choć korytarz klasztorny jest tylko przedłużeniem szkolnego, nigdy nie widzi się na nim niebieskiego mundurka ucznia ani granatowego fraka nauczyciela. Nawzajem, nie pojawia się nigdy na korytarzu szkolnym czarna sutanna z krótką pelerynką oraz takiż wysoki, składany biret. Istnieją dwa tylko od tej zasady wyjątki. Na połowę szkolną wkracza w pewnych godzinach ksiądz prefekt, dążący na lekcje religii; do połowy klasztornej wślizguje się niekiedy, cicho pomykając na wytartych, miękkich podeszwach - profesor Izdebski. Łacinnik zapuszcza się tam rzekomo dla zasiągnięcia rady w rozwikłaniu trudnego tekstu Owidiusza lub Korneliusza Neposa - naprawdę zaś po to, żeby raz u tego, to znów u innego ojca łyknąć kieliszek wina i zaopatrzyć się w tabakę, które to rzeczy zakonnicy posiadają w przednim gatunku. Na pograniczu tych dwóch światów znajduje się kuchnia klasztorna, mimo której przechodzić trzeba idąc na dziedziniec szkolny. Króluje tu, w otoczeniu kilku kuchcików oraz chłopców przynoszących drzewo i wodę, stary kuchmistrz, Francuz, o którym mówią, że podczas kampanii 1812 roku służył u któregoś z jenerałów napoleońskich, a po śmierci swego pana w Polsce pozostał. Gdyby to było prawdą, musiałby liczyć lat z górą osiemdziesiąt. Ha, może i liczy... Jest to staruszek zgarbiony, z niezmiernie długim, do dzioba kruczego podobnym nosem, zaklęsłymi wargami, bez zębów, bez jednego włoska na wygolonej twarzy, nieustannie zażywający tabakę, nie zdejmujący prawie na chwilę swej wysokiej kuchmistrzowskiej czapki z białego perkalu. Rzadko staje przy ogniu i własnoręcznie manewruje rondlami - najczęściej siedzi w postawie majestatycznej na osobliwym fotelu, który bodaj czy nie był kiedyś konfesjonałem. . i szepleniącym głosem rzuca stamtąd swym pomocnikom krótkie, energiczne, francusko-polskie rozkazy. Uczniowie, przechodzący w porze przedobiedniej obok kuchni klasztornej, zatrzymują się na dłuższą chwilę, aby wetknąwszy nosy, wchłaniać nozdrzami przedziwne, dobywające się z niej aromaty... Wonna i obfita jest ta kuchnia w każdym dniu tygodnia - opisać jednak trudno, jakimi zapachami tchnie i jakiego blasku nabiera w święta uroczyste i w odpusty, gdy ojcowie ugaszczają w swym refektarzu "matadorów" z miasta i ze wsi wystawnym obiadem... Wówczas to w niejednym synku zagrodowego szlachetki, na razowcu wychowanym, budzi się nagle "powołanie" do życia zakonnego. Postanawia przykładać się pilniej do łaciny i marzy z utęsknieniem o dniu, w którym będzie mógł rozpocząć "nowicjat". Nie przeczuwa, niestety, że już wkrótce ten nowicjat zamknięty zostanie przed nim - i przed wszystkimi. Ale nie tylko pospolite, materialne wrażenia otrzymuje szkoła od klasztoru. Ileż to razy, gdy w klasie choćby przelotny spokój zapanuje, nadpływają do niej stłumione, uroczyste akordy organu - często złączone z oddalonym a potężnym chórem ludu, śpiewającego litanię lub Suplikację. Najwięksi zbytnicy wówczas poważnieją. Kozłowski przestaje wykrzywiać się, Sitkiewicz zapomina o przygotowanej dla sąsiada "sójce", Piotruś Mieszkowski chowa do teki napoczęte jabłko - nawet Kataryniarz dał spokój żuciu gumy, a Łaguna opychaniu się chlebem razowym. Co się tyczy Sprężyckiego, który oznacza się wyjątkową na te rzeczy wrażliwością, jest on aż do łez wzruszony. Zapomina o lekcji, o kolegach - zapatrzony w przestrzeń, jakby nieprzytomny, zagłębia się we własnej duszy szukając słów, którymi mógłby wrażenia swe odmalować... Niemałe zajęcie budzi wśród uczniów pompa klasztorna, przy której gaszą pragnienie na pauzach, a po trosze i podczas lekcyj. To biedne pompisko, do niemożliwości rozklekotane, rozdzwonione i skrzypiące, szarpane i na wszelki sposób dręczone codziennie, po sześć godzin na dobę, odpoczywa tylko podczas świąt i wakacyj. Przy pompie, na maleńkim, brukowanym placyku, otoczonym murami, które oddzielają dziedziniec szkolny od wewnętrznego, wyłącznie zakonnikom służącego, kręci się zawsze kilka niebieskich mundurków. Sprowadziła je nie tyle chęć napicia się wody, co ucieczki przed trudną lekcją i złym stopniem. Chłopcy piją wodę czapkami, oblewają się, palą papierosy i paplą, paplą, paplą jak sroki sejmujące. Najczęstszym przedmiotem rozmów jest sama pompa. - Zimna woda, co?... - zapytuje "knota", po raz pierwszy tu przybywającego, stary wyga szkolny w zatłuszczonej i przemoczonej czapce, zaciągający się grubym papierosem z drajkenigu, zawiniętego w papier brulionowy. - Zimna, panie... aż zęby cierpną... - mówi malec, ocierając usta rękawem. - A wiesz: dlaczego zimna?... - bada tamten z dwuznacznym, szatańskim uśmiechem. - Nie wiem, proszę pana. Od nieboszczyków. - Ja... jak to, proszę pana? Wiadomo, że każdy nieboszczyk zimny jak lód; pod kościołem pełno nieboszczyków; a ta woda płynie prosto spod kościoła. - Do... doprawdy? "Knot" blednie i zębami dzwonić zaczyna. Robi mu się tak zimno, jakby sam był nieboszczykiem. Ucieka od pompy i postanawia nigdy już nie pić tej wody okropnej. Ale to postanowienie długo nie trwa. Chłopiec przekonywa się niebawem, że wszyscy w szkole o nieboszczykach wiedzą i że to nikomu apetytu do wody nie psuje. Miałżeby okazać się mniej odważnym i wybredniejszym niż ogół kolegów? Tradycja, pokoleniom przez pokolenia przekazywana, twierdzi, że źródło zasilające pompę wytryska w podziemiach kościelnych, gdzie od kilku stuleci chowają zmarłych zakonników. Chowają zaś nie w zamkniętych trumnach, lecz po prostu na gołych deskach, z kamieniem pod głową... Ten i ów ze starszych uczniów "zaklina się", że widział wypływające z wody kawałki ciała ludzkiego. - Jak Bozię kocham... widziałem raz kawałek palca... wyraźnie wam powiadam: palca... Może nie wierzycie?... - Co mamy nie wierzyć!... - przytwierdza drugi. - Mnie zdarzyło się jeszcze lepiej, jak matkę kocham. Pompuję ja raz, pompuję, pompuję - woda ani rusz nie chce lecieć. Spociłem się, zziajałem - a tu ani kropli. Naraz jak buchnie... Coś upadło na kamienie. Schyliłem się, patrzę: palec trupi, jak kość bielusieńki, a na palcu - sygnet. - Wziąłeś go?... - Jakiś ty głupi! Takie rzeczy brać - grzech! I nie tylko grzech, ale strach. Potem nieboszczyk spokoju nie daje, nachodzi w nocy, tarmosi i krzyczy: "Oddaj, coś zabrał!"... - Cóżeś zrobił z sygnetem? - I sygnet, i palec zakopałem pod krzyżem na rozstajnych drogach o samej północy. Pojęcia nie macie, co się tam działo. Wicher dął i piaskiem kręcił; sowy hukały, nietoperze biły skrzydłami po głowie, a diabeł śmiał się: "Hi, hi, hi!... hi, hi, hi!..." Jak ciotkę kocham! - Eeee... - kręci głową jakiś sceptyk - nie może być! - Co? Nie wierzysz? - przyskakuje tamten z miną prawie groźną nie wierzysz? - Bo... bo... - jąka się sceptyk głosem mniej pewnym - skądże by w wodzie wziął się palec z sygnetem? - Z trumny, niedowiarku! Mierzy go wzrokiem złowieszczym, potem spluwa i zwraca się do całej kompanii. - Nie pojmuję - mówi zagadkowo - jak wy możecie pić tę wodę obrzydliwą! - A ty nie pijesz? - wyrywa się któryś. - Od tygodnia kropli do ust nie wziąłem. I choćbym miał umrzeć z pragnienia, nie wezmę. Zamyśla się, na palcach liczy... - Nie, nie od tygodnia. Od pięciu dni - od poniedziałku. Zobaczyłem wówczas jedną rzecz i mam już dosyć tej wody i tej pompy. - Coś zobaczył?... gadaj!... - nalegają zaciekawieni chłopcy. - Eeee... - wtrąca sceptyk - nie wierzcie mu! On tylko taką sobie "finfę" puszcza. - Milcz, głupi! - zakrzykują sceptyka inni. - Kto taki niewierzący, niech nie słucha! - I niech się wynosi! Kilka rąk wyciąga się groźnym ruchem. Chwila szamotania się i niebawem na dziedzińczyku o jeden mundurek mniej! - Mów teraz, mój kochany!... - napierają pozostali, ściskając opowiadacza ciasnym kołem. - Obiecałeś przecie!... A jakże!... Cóżeś zobaczył?... co?... - Tam... we środku tej rury... - wyjaśnił z przestankami tamten - w poniedziałek... na ostatniej pauzie... zobaczyłem... ludzkie oko! Milkną wszyscy z przerażenia. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odzywa się głos jeden pytająco: - Wypłynęło?... - Nie, tkwi tam dotąd. Ten i ów pobladł. Jednemu zaczyna burczeć głośno w żołądku woda, której opił się przed chwilą. - Czy... czy... - pyta inny nieśmiało, starając się nie szczękać zębami, co mu się jednak nie udaje -czy jeszcze je tam widać? - Widać. Każdy zobaczyć je może. Rzucają się wszyscy do otworu. Najsilniejszy, odepchnąwszy innych, przyłożył oko, popatrzył chwilkę i szybko się cofnął. - Jest! jest! - krzyczy, razem z tryumfem i przestrachem. Drugi miejsce jego zajął, jeszcze krócej zabawił przy rurze. - Widać!... dalibóg, widać!... - obwieszcza i stara się odsunąć jak najdalej od pompy. Trzeci zwiastował kolegom niespodziankę: - Nie tylko "siedzi", ale nawet "mruga"! W większe jeszcze zdumienie wprawiają wszystkich bracia Polkowscy, bliźnięta, którzy na minutę nie rozłączają się i czynią wszystko we dwójkę. Obaj przyłożyli równocześnie twarze do rury i wrzeszczą: - Tam jest nie jedno oko, ale dwa... wyraźnie dwa! - Kłamiecie! - gromi ich pierwszy odkrywca cudu. - Jak mamcię kocham!... jak papcię kocham!... - Kłamiecie! Odepchnięto ich. To ten, to ów zagląda w otwór i stwierdza głośno, że jest tam tylko jedno, jedyne oko. Przekonani o kłamstwie bliźnięta zostają obici, wodą oblani i wyrzuceni z dziedzińczyka. Przez kilka dni pompa stała bezczynnie. Nikt nie odważył się pić wody, przepływającej przez trupie oko. Pompowano ją tylko próbując, czy złowieszczy szczątek ciała ludzkiego nie wypłynie na zewnątrz. Nie wypływał jednak. I byłoby to trwało Bóg wie jak długo, gdyby nie zjawił się wreszcie człowiek rozsądny i nie wyjaśnił chłopcom zagadki - śmiesznie prostej. Każdy zaglądający do rury widział... własne oko, w mokrym jej wnętrzu odbite. Bracia Polkowscy widzieli dwoje oczu, gdyż każdy oprócz własnego dostrzegał jeszcze oko swego brata. Wejście do ogrodu klasztornego jest dla uczniów zamknięte. Ale można sobie z tym poradzić. Trzeba mocno kołatać do furty, na zapytanie zaś: "A kto tam?... Do kogo?..." - odpowiedzieć śmiało: - Do ogrodnika, po frukta! Wielokrotnym doświadczeniem zostało stwierdzone, że wyraz "frukta" skuteczniej działa w tym wypadku niż "owoce". Na nieszczęście szałas ogrodnika znajduje się o kilkadziesiąt kroków zaledwie od bramy, jakby dopiero u progu właściwego ogrodu. Dalej można sięgać jedynie wzrokiem. Tylko najodważniejsi i najsprytniejsi, a zarazem w stosunkach zażyłych będący z ogrodnikiem, przedostają się niekiedy do ogrodowego sanctuarium, gdzie ojcowie benedyktyni używają przechadzki lub czas trawią na pobożnych rozmyślaniach. Aby tego dokazać, trzeba zdjąć mundurek, niebieskie kepi zastąpić wielką, podartą, do gniazda wroniego podobną czapką i z koszykiem, nożycami lub drabinką w ręce iść między drzewa owocowe w roli - ogrodniczka. Próbował tego kilkakrotnie Sprężycki z powodzeniem. Udając, że obcina suche gałązki lub zbiera z ziemi owoc upadły. napatrzył się do syta zakonnikom, snującym się cicho po cienistych ulicach ogrodu. Starsi przechadzali się pojedynczo, młodsi trójkami, stosownie do reguły zakonnej. Nie słyszało się rozmów głośnych ani tym bardziej śmiechu. Księża mruczeli pacierze, odczytywali półgłosem brewiarz lub siedzieli na ławkach kamiennych w zupełnym milczeniu, to wodząc oczyma po drzewach i niebie, to z głową zwieszoną w ziemię się wpatrując. Czasem tylko wielki, otyły ojciec Łazowski, pociągnąwszy większy niż zwykle niuch tabaki, wystrzelił potężnym kichnięciem, a w odpowiedzi w różnych stronach ogrodu zaszemrały łacińskie życzenia. Raz wszakże przeżył Sprężycki chwilę gorącą. Siedzi sobie na grubym konarze gruszy jak na koniu i zbierając rzekomo liszki, przygląda się przeorowi, co nie opodal, wsparty plecami o starą lipę, zdrzemnął się nad wielką, na kolanach rozłożoną księgą - gdy nagle dobiegło go z dołu zapytanie: - Cóż to, panie święty, Jaśka nie ma?... Pytającym jest ksiądz prefekt we własnej osobie. Zapytuje o Jaśka-ogrodniczka, którego rolę pełni pozornie Sprężycki. - Nie... nie ma... - bełkoce wystraszony chłopiec. - Co mu się stało? - bada ksiądz. - Cho... chory... - jąka Sprężycki starając się głos ile można zmienić. - A tyś co za jeden, rybko, panie święty? Sprężycki brzydzi się kłamstwem - widzi jednak, że ono tylko ocalić go może. Więc twarz w liście wtuliwszy, odpowiada niewyraźnie: - Brrr... brr... brat Jaśka. Źle trafił, niestety... - Oszalałeś, panie święty! - krzyczy prefekt. - Przecie Jasiek ma tylko siostrę. Wystraszony chłopiec chce już powiedzieć: "Toteż ja jestem siostra"... - ale opamiętywa się i poprzestaje na wymruczeniu czegoś niezrozumiałego. Ksiądz przez chwilę przypatruje mu się badawczo spod oka - wreszcie ręką machnął - odchodzi. Sprężycki natychmiast zeskoczył z drzewa, pobiegł do budki ogrodnika, przebrał się i - za bramę. W pośpiechu zapomniał nawet o małgorzatkach, kupionych za oszczędzonego na kajetach trojaka. Nie tyle trapi go myśl, że mógł być przez księdza prefekta poznanym, ile, że skłamał. Nienawidzi wszelkiego brudu w znaczeniu zarówno fizycznym, jak moralnym. Jedno tylko ma przed sobą wyjście, iść do księdza, otwarcie wszystko wyznać i prosić o rozgrzeszenie. Uczynił to zaraz nazajutrz. Poczciwy prefekt, uśmiech powstrzymując, udzielił mu absolucji, przy czym i nauk moralnych nie poskąpił. - Kto ma odwagę, panie święty, zrobić głupstwo, nie powinien uciekać tchórzliwie przed jego skutkiem. A najlepiej: głupstw nie robić. Pogłaskał go po głowie i dodał: - Za karę, rybko, pozwalam ci dziś zjeść tylko pół kwarty gruszek, i to mączystych. Gdy już chłopiec był na korytarzu, wychylił się za nim i dał mu wielką, soczystą sapieżankę. - Zjesz to jutro. A pamiętaj, rybko, panie święty, nie pchać się nigdy tam, gdzie cię nie proszą. Ostatni nakaz dla Sprężyckiego najcięższy. Gdyby chciał ściśle go wypełniać, jakże fatalnie zacieśniłoby się pole jego wrażeń i spostrzeżeń! Wszakże nikt nie "prosi" go na wieżę benedyktyńską, na dzwonnicę farską, do leśnych gąszczów, do rzecznych otchłani, między zboża falujące na polach, między kwiaty płonące na łąkach, ani do ogrodów, ani do bibliotek, ani na tłumne odpusty, ani na uliczne zbiegowiska - a jednak wszędzie on tam być musi, ciągniony siłą nieprzepartą, instynktowną, która mówi mu, że tylko w ten sposób pozna ludzi, życie, przyrodę, nauczy się być zupełnym, wszechstronnie rozwiniętym człowiekiem. Bezpośrednio po nauce otrzymanej od prefekta Sprężycki próbuje walczyć z jedną pokusą, nie dającą mu od pewnego czasu spokoju. Chciałby koniecznie zobaczyć - "pustelnię" księdza Siennickiego. Jest to oczywiście miejsce przed światem ukryte - inaczej nie byłoby pustelnią. Znajduje się na pobrzeżu Narwi, które tu wrzyna się tak głęboko w rzekę, że tworzy rodzaj półwyspu. Zewnątrz pustelnia wygląda jak piękny, gęsty gaik, różnorodnymi drzewami zarosły, pełny ptactwa wszelakiego, które na wiosnę tłumnie się zlatuje, nęcone bliskością wody i spokojem, i wyprawia od świtu do wieczora niesłychane hałasy. Marzeniem jest wszystkich miasteczkowych ptaszników zastawiać w tym zakątku sidła na wilgi, kraski, dzwońce, drozdy, jemiołuchy - dostęp wszakże do pustelni równie trudny od strony wody, jak lądu. Otacza pustelnię żywopłot, wzmocniony przy wejściu wysoką, ostrymi hakami najeżoną palisadą. Brzeg rzeki, wyniosły i stromy, staje się w tym punkcie zupełnie prostopadłym. Chyba tylko wiewiórka potrafiłaby po splątanych, wypełzłych z ziemi i do wody czołgających się korzeniach wedrzeć się na wierzchołek którego z drzew, a stamtąd skokiem szalonym wpaść do wnętrza gaiku. Nie trzeba jednak palisad i brzegów stromych, żeby pustelni zapewnić niedostępność. Silniej od tego wszystkiego broni ją: strach przed osobą pustelnika. W całym zgromadzeniu jeden ksiądz Siennicki uosabia typ średniowiecznego mnicha - ascety. Jest to również jedyny ksiądz, do którego nie przybiegają przy spotkaniu dzieci, żeby ręce jego całować. Wystarcza dziecku spojrzeć w tę twarz żółtosiną, w zapadłe, ponuro błyszczące oczy, żeby od razu onieśmielić się i uciec przed nadchodzącym. Przy tym ksiądz Siennicki jest chromy. Reguła klasztorna nie pozwala na używanie szczudła - biedny kaleka chodzi z trudnością, stukając głośno złamaną nogą, częstym jękiem przerywając odmawiane pacierze. To go straszniejszym jeszcze czyni dla naiwnych - nie brak zaś tych ostatnich w miasteczku. Najdziwniejsze i najpotworniejsze rzeczy rozpowiadają o księdzu Siennickim kumoszki, a za kumoszkami łatwowierni uczniowie. Bajki to są godne śmiechu. Jedno tylko pewne, że ten ksiądz przekłada nad wszystko książki i samotność, że towarzystwa ludzi, o ile może, unika, że nawet ze współbraćmi zakonnymi jak najmniej przestaje. Bliżej znający go wiedzą, że posiada ogrom nauki i erudycji. Prócz łaciny włada doskonale językiem greckim i hebrajskim; w sprawach zarówno teologicznych, jak i filologicznych jest uznaną powagą. Prowadzi rozległą korespondencję z uczonymi, z Rzymem utrzymuje stałe stosunki listowe. Życie wypełniają mu: nauka, ascetyczne umartwienie ciała i modlitwa. Sprężycki nie boi się księdza Siennickiego. Szanuje go za wielką naukę i trzyma się od niego z daleka. Ale dręczy go nadzwyczajna, prawie chorobliwa ciekawość zobaczenia "pustelni". Prawda, że i tam go "nie proszą", ale... przywykł już na to nie zważać. I oto przychodzi taki dzień, że marzenia jego oblekają się ciałem. Jest w zaczarowanym gaiku i przyczajony za krzakiem jaśminu, którego kwiaty o zawrót głowy go przyprawiają, drżący od strachu i wzruszenia, z głośno bijącym sercem i z oczyma nadmiernie wytrzeszczonymi przygląda się drzewom, kwiatom, ptakom i samemu pustelnikowi. Jak się tam dostał? Najprostszą w świecie drogą: przez furtkę. Ksiądz, wchodząc, zapomniał ją zamknąć - on z tego skorzystał i wślizgnął się chyłkiem do środka. Siedzi przeto, patrzy, dziwi się i nadziwić dość nie może. Śliczny to zakątek, choć zupełnie dziki. Ani śladu jakiejkolwiek uprawy; nigdzie grządki jednej, zagonu, klombu. Pod drzewami, których konary splatają się ze sobą - gąszcz krzaków; przy krzakach rozkołysana fala ziół; nad ziołami - roje motylów, pszczół, szerszeni, muszek złocistych, chrząszczyków. biedronek. Przy najgrubszym drzewie, pod baldachimem z liści, kawał deski na dwóch kamieniach opartej. To ławka. Na ławce w nieładzie książki, wielkie, średnie i bardzo małe - wszystkie bez wyjątku oprawione w skórę, z czerwono barwionymi brzegami. Zakonnik tylko co skończył polewać kwiaty - dzikie kwiaty! Odstawił konewkę, wydostał woreczek płócienny; zaczyna sypać ptakom - dzikim ptakom! - ziarno. Sprężycki ledwie może powstrzymać okrzyk zdziwienia... Widywał nieraz na wsi gospodynię lub panienkę ze dworu, jak wyszedłszy na środek dziedzińca, rzucały poślad wołając "cip! cip!... taś! taś!..." Zlatywało się wówczas do nich ptactwo - ale jakie ptactwo? Kury, perliczki, gęsi, kaczki, indyki - zwykły plebs ptasiego rodzaju, niezdolny łatać, zajęty wyłącznie żerem i sam na żer przeznaczony. Teraz ma przed sobą widowisko podobne, lecz z charakterem zupełnie odmiennym, bez porównania wyższym, idealniejszym... Wychudły, chorowity, ledwie żywy asceta, z odkrytą głową, na której wiatr rozwiewa długie białe włosy, stoi wśród ziół polnych i szerokim rozmachem kościstej ręki rzuca na prawo i lewo garście ziarna. Rzucając mówi coś głośno, językiem obcym, dziwnym - po grecku może lub po hebrajsku - jakby zwracał się z przemową do biesiadników, co stół jego obsiedli. Na ten ruch i na te słowa ze wszystkich drzew i krzaków sfruwają mniejsze i większe ptaki, trzepocąc wesoło skrzydłami, piszcząc, ćwierkając, gruchając, pełne ufności i radośnego upojenia. Skrzydlata czereda podlatuje do samych stóp mnicha, nad głową jego krąży, niemal na ramionach mu siada. On czasem rękę wyciągnie, jakby witał nowo przybywających gości albo ich błogosławił. Są zaś między tymi ptakami nawet najstrachliwsze, które zwykłemu człowiekowi na kilkanaście kroków zbliżyć się do siebie nie dadzą... Przejęty podziwem chłopiec zapomniał o ostrożności - głowę zza krzaka wychyla. Ksiądz go nie dojrzał - ale dojrzały ptaki. W mgnieniu oka całe stado pierzcha w górę i z hałaśliwym szumem skrzydeł znika wśród gąszczów. Zrozumiał zakonnik, co się stało - złowieszczy wzrok zwraca w stronę intruza. Sprężycki zamyka oczy, duszę Bogu poleca. Po chwili czuje się pochwyconym kościstą dłonią za ramię, silnie szarpniętym i wyciągniętym z kryjówki. Staje wreszcie, a raczej jest postawiony, nad głową zaś jego rozlega się twardy, suchy, drewniany głos: - Katolik jesteś, pauprze? Odważył się oczy otworzyć. Widzi przed sobą księdza siedzącego na ławce - mniej groźnego i strasznego, niż sobie wyobrażał, za to bardziej smutnego. - Katolik jesteś? - powtarza zakonnik pytanie. - Katolik, proszę księdza dobrodzieja. Ojciec mój także katolik i matka katoliczka, i cała nasza rodzina katolicka! Mówi dużo, prędko - chciałby nieprzyjemną sprawę zagadać. - Przykazania, pauprze, znasz? - Znam przykazania boskie i przykazania kościelne, i grzechy główne, i grzechy cudze, i grzechy przeciw Duchowi Świętemu... Wszystko znam, proszę księdza dobrodzieja! - Jakież jest czwarte przykazanie boskie? - "Czcij ojca twego i matkę twoją"... A piąte: "Nie zabijaj!"... A szóste... - Czy w czwartym przykazaniu Bóg nakazuje szanować tylko rodziców? - Nie tylko rodziców, ale także krewnych, opiekunów, zwierzchników, przełożonych i wszystkie w ogóle osoby starsze, którym winniśmy miłość, cześć, wdzięczność, szacunek i posłuszeństwo... Amen! Choć nie patrzy wprost na księdza, dostrzega jednak, że jego surowa twarz rozchmurzyła się cokolwiek. Budzi to w nim otuchę. Suchy, twardy głos pyta dalej: - Czemuż więc, pauprze jeden, nie uszanowałeś ani mego wieku, ani stanu, wdzierając się podstępem tam, gdziem się schował przed podobnymi tobie krzykaczami? Sprężycki milczy zawstydzony. - Co cię tu ciągnęło, co? Nie ma w moim ogródku wisien kwaśnych, gruszek niedojrzałych, jabłek cierpkich - nie ma nic, za czym przepadają takie niedorostki. Są tylko kwiaty - proste, polne kwiaty, takie, jakie Pan Bóg stworzył, żeby ziemię upiększały, oczy ludzkie cieszyły, a harmonią barw i kształtów chwałę Stwórcy wysławiały. Tych kwiatów rwać nie można, bo ani głowy ludzkie nie są do miecza, ani kwiaty do drapieżnych rąk głupców i szkodników... Czego więc tu chciałeś? Sprężycki rad by co odpowiedzieć, lecz ani jedno słowo stosowne na myśl mu nie przychodzi. Jest zupełnie zbity z tropu, zły sam na siebie, odurzony... - A może myślałeś, pauprze, że tu się dzieją jakieś nadzwyczajności, czarodziejstwa? Toć bają przekupki, że ksiądz Siennicki z diabłem ma do czynienia, że kiedyś diabły z opętanych wypędzał, a teraz z diabłami wojować musi, bo mu w dzień i w nocy spokoju nie dają. Pewnieś i diabła spodziewał się tu zobaczyć, nieprawda? - Nie, proszę księdza dobrodzieja... - zdobywa się wreszcie biedny chłopiec na lękliwe zaprzeczenie. - Cóż więc cię tu sprowadziło? Powiedz. Sprężycki staje się naraz odważnym. Głowę podnosi, twarz rozpogadza, głosem mniej już zająkliwym odpowiada szczerze: - Ciekawość. Podobała się ta szczerość zakonnikowi. - No, i przekonałeś się - mówi łagodniej jeszcze - że nic tu nie ma ciekawego. Drzewa takie, jak wszędzie; kwiaty podobne do wszystkich kwiatów; ptaki jak wszystkie ptaki... - O! nie... - przerywa coraz bardziej ośmielający się chłopiec. - Co do ptaków, proszę księdza dobrodzieja, to... - To co? - To takich, jak tutejsze, nigdziem nie widział. I myślę, że nigdzie indziej takich nie ma... - Dlaczego tak myślisz, mój chłopcze? - Przecie widziałem, jak przybiegały do księdza dobrodzieja niby kurczęta, na ramionach mu siadały, z ręki brały ziarno, nic się nie bojąc... Zakonnik westchnął. - To prawda, moje dziecko. Ale czy sądzisz, że w tym jest cud jakiś lub kuglarstwo? Zaprawdę powiadam tobie i innym, że każdy z was może żyć z ptakami, z dzikim nawet zwierzem po przyjacielsku i po bratersku - trzeba tylko, żeby był przyjacielem i bratem każdemu stworzeniu bożemu i żeby idąc do niego, w sercu swym nie krył zdrady. Bóg obdarzył stworzenia swe instynktem, który je ostrzega, komu mogą zaufać, a kogo bać się mają. Sprężycki rozważa w myśli usłyszane słowa. Jeszcze nie bardzo je rozumie - postanawia jednak dokładać wszelkich starań, aby dojść do tej doskonałości, o której mówił zakonnik. Cóż by to było za szczęście, gdyby na przykład kraska - ta przecudna szafirowo - złocista kraska, będąca dlań dotąd czymś niepochwytnym, niemal fantastycznym, rodzajem powietrznego zjawiska, o którego rzeczywistości prawie powątpiewa... - gdyby ta kraska na każde zawołanie sfruwała doń z wierzchołka wysokich drzew, pozwalała brać się do ręki, pieścić, głaskać i cieszyć do syta oczy tęczowym swych piór blaskiem!... Nigdy już, nigdy żadnemu ptaszkowi najmniejszej krzywdy nie wyrządzi. Ma w domu szczygła w klatce - natychmiast po powrocie wypuści go na wolność. Zrobiłby to samo i z kanarkami swej matki - obawia się jednak, żeby ich wróble nie zadziobały lub kot nie pożarł, jak to się przytrafiło kanarkowi sąsiadów. - Moje dziecko - mówi ksiądz, biorąc do ręki jedną z ksiąg leżących na ławce (nie nazywa go już "pauprem" ani "chłopcem") - widziałeś ptaszęta boże, przylatujące do ręki mej po ziarno, i wydało ci się to czymś nadzwyczajnym. Dowiedzże się, że coś widział, jest dzieciństwem, uwagi niegodnym w porównaniu z tym stosunkiem, jaki łączył z przyrodą niektórych świętych i ojców Kościoła. Przewraca przez chwilę karty księgi, obrazkami przekładane - jeden z nich wyjmuje i podaje Sprężyckiemu. - Przyjrzyj się - objaśnia - jest to święty Franciszek z Asyżu. Widzisz tę chmarę ptactwa, która go otacza? Miał ją zawsze przy sobie; opędzić się jej nie mógł. A nie tylko ów mąż święty karmił swój orszak skrzydlaty, on rozmawiał z ptaszkami, jak ja z tobą, nazywał zaś je nie inaczej, jak "braciszkowie moi"... "siostrzyczki moje"... Chłopiec, przyjrzawszy się obrazkowi, chce go zwrócić. - Zatrzymaj go sobie, moje dziecko. Niech ci będzie pamiątką naszej dzisiejszej rozmowy. Pamiętaj zaś nigdy w przyszłości nie wdzierać się podstępem do samotni mojej lub czyjejkolwiek. Nie godzi się nikomu przeszkadzać w rozmyślaniu, w nauce, w modlitwie. Zrozumiałeś właściwie przykazanie czwarte - powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę dokładnie z siódmego. Nie tylko pieniądze kradnie się bliźniemu: można mu także kraść - spokój. A są ludzie, dla których spokój to więcej niż pieniądze. On jest całym ich szczęściem. I więcej niż szczęściem, bo podstawą życia - samym życiem! Ostatnie słowa wymawia zakonnik z wielkim wzruszeniem. Oczy mu błyszczą, twarz wydaje się mniej martwą, jakby odmłodzoną. - Dziś, moje dziecko - ciągnie dalej - nie rozumiesz jeszcze, jak można czuć się szczęśliwym z dala od ludzi, jak można dobrowolnie szukać samotności. Dziś życie w tobie kipi; nadmiarem swego zdrowia, zapału, wesela musisz dzielić się z innymi. Chciałbyś być zawsze otoczony tłumem, krzykiem, śmiechem; chciałbyś, żeby rok szkolny składał się z samych "rekreacyj", a na każdej rekreacji wszyscy twoi towarzysze grali z tobą piłką, gonili się i hałasowali. Kto wie jednak, czy kiedyś... Tu przygarnia chłopca do siebie - w oczy jego wpatruje się długo, badawczo, jakby do duszy przez nie zazierał. - Kto wie - kończy smutno - czy kiedyś, gdy te twoje. ciemne włosy czas pobieli, gdy te rumiane, pełne policzki uczyni bladymi i zapadłymi... kto wie, czy wówczas i ty nie zatęsknisz do samotności, do cichego odludnego kącika jak ta moja samotnia... A gdy to się stanie, wówczas, wierz mi, dziecko, dla natrętów, przeszkadzających ci rozmyślać, modlić się lub... płakać, będziesz stokroć surowszy niż ja, niegodny sługa boży, który ślubował każdą przeciwność przyjmować z rezygnacją, każdą krzywdę z przebaczeniem... Zamilkł, oczy spuścił - ręce składa jakby do modlitwy. - Zapamiętaj, co mówię - przerywa wreszcie milczenie. - Później po latach, gdy ja będę już spoczywał tam, pod kościołem (głową skinął w stronę grobów klasztornych), przyjdzie ci na pamięć ta chwila, przypomnisz sobie słowa moje i znaczenie ich lepiej zrozumiesz... Głos zniżył prawie do szeptu. - Nie zapomnij wówczas westchnąć do Pana Boga za spokój duszy księdza Siennickiego - na jego intencję odmów trzy Zdrowaś Maria i trzy razy Wieczne odpoczywanie. Sprężycki czuje, że i jemu udziela się wzruszenie. Rękawem mundurka oczy ociera. - Widzę - kończy zakonnik - że masz serce czułe, więc i duszę musisz mieć zacną. Staraj się jedno i drugie na całe życie zachować. Od Pana Boga otrzymasz resztę. Dłoń do czoła przyłożył - spojrzał na niebo, na słońce... - Za chwilę dzwonić będą na wieczorne pacierze. Wpierw jeszcze zajrzeć mi trzeba do książek moich... Szorstką, pomarszczoną ręką starca przesunął mu po czole. - Żegnam cię, moje dziecko. Żalu do ciebie nie mam - i ty go nie miej do mnie. Jeśli masz dziadka, w moich latach być musi. Odprowadził chłopca do samej furtki. Przy rozstaniu Sprężycki ucałował ze łzami wychudłą rękę benedyktyna; on mu na czole znak krzyża nakreślił. Zwykle żywy, w podskokach przebiegający miasteczko, chłopiec wraca do domu wolno, poważnie, w rozmyślaniach zatopiony. Postanowił żadnemu z kolegów o bytności w pustelni nie wspominać. Gdyby wyznał prawdę, wyśmiano by go; chcąc uzyskać uznanie, musiałby kłamać. Śmieszności lęka się; kłamstwem się brzydzi. Ale pamięć owego wieczoru zachował na długo. Dotąd o nim pamięta... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka